mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Furry Massive Mob
The Furry Massive '''was discovered in early 2013 when two Drie Doring females appeared in the compony of Godzilla males. Dominant was first taken by Jack Beaur and Medleina, however it was Sereina who gave birth to the first litter. The males, including the dominant male, spent more time roving away from the group. Despite this Medleina was able to bring two litters through, however in mid 2014 Medleina was lost. Last Drie Doring female Sereina took her place as the dominant female. The group has become more stable since then. Dominant Pair At first female dominance was undefined however after the Godzilla males joined the group, Jack Beaur seized dominance right away. With new males in the group, the two Drie Doring females competed for dominance until Medleina became the dominant female. In June 2014 Medleina was predated and her sister and last Drie Doring female Sereina became the new dominant female. Jack Beaur spent a lot of time roving away from the group and succumbed to disease. Blackadder assumed the role of dominant male however he too succumbed to disease a year later leaving the last Godzilla male Flasheart as the dominant male by defult. Current Members The Furry Massive have 18 members as of August 2015. Sereina (VDF139) '''Dominant Female Flasheart (VGZM024) Dominant Male Izashi (VFMM001) Luxury (VFMF002) Kizzah (VFMF003) Omar (VFMM004) Paraside (VFMF005) Maus (VFMF006) Griffin (VFMM007) VFMF008 VFMM009 VFMF010 VFMM011 VFMF012 VFMF013 VFMP015 VFMP016 VFMP017 All Known Members A list of meerkat born or joined the Furry Massive. Jack Beaur (VGZM017) Panty Jamie Junior (VGZM019) Blackadder (VGZM022) Flasheart (VGZM024) Sereina (VDF139) Medleina (VDF142) Izashi (VFMM001) Luxury (VFMF002) Kizzah (VFMF003) Omar (VFMM004) Paraside (VFMF005) Maus (VFMF006) Griffin (VFMM007) VFMF008 VFMM009 VFMF010 VFMM011 VFMF012 VFMF013 VFMP015 VFMP016 VFMP017 Rivals The group's made rivals are the Godzilla Mob and Yardies Mob. They also encounter the Colombians. History April 2013: '''Sereina and Medleina were discovered with Jack Beaur, Panty Jamie Junior, Blackadder and Flasheart. Sereina was pregnant. Unknown dominant pair. '''May 2013: Jack Beaur became the dominant male. Sereina gave birth to Izashi. Three encounters with Godzilla. Unknown Dominant Female. June 2013: Medleina became the dominant female. Two encounters with Godizlla. July 2013: '''Four encounters with Godzilla and one with Yardies. '''August 2013: '''Panty Jamie Junior, Blackadder and Flasheart went roving. Three encounters with Yardies. '''September 2013: Medleina was pregnant. Sereina was evicted. Jack Beaur, Panty Jamie Junior, Blackadder and Flasheart went roving. Two encounters with Godzilla. October 2013: '''Medleina gave birth to Luxury, Kizzah and Omar. One encounter with Colombians. '''November 2013: '''Sereina was pregnant. Medleina was evicted. Panty Jamie Junior and Flasheart went roving. One encounter with Yardies. '''December 2013: Sereina and Medleina aborted their litters. Panty Jamie Junior, Blackadder and Flasheart went roving. Janaury 2014:'''Medleina was pregnant. Sereina was evicted. Jack Beaur, Panty Jamie Junior, Blackadder and Flasheart went roving. '''February 2014: Medleina gave birth to Paradise, Maus and Griffin. March 2014: Panty Jamie Junior and Blackadder went roving. One encounter with Colombians and Yardies. May 2014: '''Jack Beaur, Panty Jamie Junior, Blackadder and Flasheart went roving.Two encounters with Yardies. '''June 2014: Medleina and Jack Beaur died. Sereina became the new dominant female. One encounter with Godzilla. '''July 2014: '''Blackadder beame the dominant male. Panty Jamie Junior died from TB. One encounter with Yardies and Colombians. '''August 2014: '''One encounter with Cavemen. Flasheart went roving. '''September 2014: '''Sereina was pregnant. Flasheart went roving. '''October 2014: '''Seriena gave birth to VFMP008, VFMP009 and VFMP010. '''November 2014: '''Two encounters with Yardies and one with Cavemen. '''December 2014: '''Seriena was pregnant but aborted. Flasheart and Izashi went roving. '''Janaury 2015: '''Luxury was pregnant. Flasheart, Izashi and Omar went roving. Two encounters with Misfits. '''February 2015. '''Luxury gave birth to VFMM011, VFMF012, VFMM013 and VFMF014. '''March 2015: '''VFMF014 was predated. Seriena aborted but quickly got pregnant again. '''April 2015: '''Seriena was pregnant. Luxury and Kizzah were evicted. Flasheart, Izashi, Omar and Griffin went roving. '''May 2015: '''Seriena gave birth to VFMP015, VFMP016 and VFMP017. '''June 2015: '''Blackadder died. Flasheart became the dominant male. '''July 2015: '''Kizzah aborted. '''August 2015: '''Seriena was pregnant. Luxury aborted. Izashi, Omar and Griffin went roving. Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:KMP Meerkat Mobs